Five Minutes
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: A single day, broken dow into the minutes that mean the most. Wedding bells ring, but all that matters is now. Bevin Crossdressing!Ben sequel to Mesh and Lace, Sexy little Dance, and Will you?


Ok here's the last (maybe) of my Crossdressing!Ben fics! But even if this does end up being the last one I will definatley never leave this pairing alone! Not a chance!!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Five minutes_

Ben fidgeted in his dressing room, he was so nervous!

Five minutes till show time and he was still in nothing but his lacy white panties.

He stared at the dress, not sure whether to put it on or not.

He sighed.

It wasn't that he didn't want to get married, God no! He wanted this more than anything else in the world.

But his hands still shook whenever he reached for the dress.

He just sighed and pulled on his stockings.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_2:55, five minutes._

Kevin checked his watch again. 2:55.

Five minutes to go.

He was freaking out. Five minutes and he would be walking down the aisle with the love of his life.

How was that bad?

He stopped pacing.

There wasn't any answer to that. There was nothing at all bad about this situation.

In fact, there was nothing but good.

He was going to marry his best friend who was also his lover, maybe even adopt a few kids.

He was going to have a family.

A smile broke out and spread across his face.

He wasn't alone anymore, he wasn't a freak.

He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Four minutes to go._

Ben paced around the small room. He was going to wear a hole in the floor, he was sure of it.

It didn't matter.

He looked down at his feet and couldn't help but giggle.

There _were_ pace marks on the floor.

Apparently he wasn't the only one who had gotten cold feet over the years.

He sat down on a bench, pulling his stockinged legs to his bare chest.

Why did things have to be so complicated.

All he could do was slip his shoes on.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_2:56, four minutes and counting._

Kevin smiled. Why shouldn't he? Every thing was perfect.

He scanned the crowd, there were more people there than he had thought.

Max and Gwen were there, of course. Max looked just plain happy for the two, Gwen was ecstatic!

Their eyes locked for a moment and she gave him a reassuring smile.

He smiled back and kept looking around.

People from school, mutual friends from summer adventures. Everyone seemed to be here.

Everyone except Ben.

Kevin shook his head. Of course Ben wasn't here yet, he couldn't be.

Bad luck and all that stuff.

He went back to searching the faces in the crowd.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Three minutes._

Ben sat in the corner. There was really nothing to be afraid of, was there?

Kevin was sweet, and no one objected. What was the problem?

He stared at the wall opposite him.

What was he going to do?

He sighed and got up.

He knew what he was going to do. So he might was well do it.

He pinned his hair up

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_2:57, three minutes_.

Kevin checked his watch again. He grabbed a glass of champagne and drank the little sip that was in the glass.

His hands were shaking in fear and anticipation.

He was going to be married soon!

He smiled and his hands stopped shaking.

Three minutes of "freedom" left and all he could think about was being married at last.

He smiled and straightened his tie.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Two minutes._

Two minutes left! How was he going to make it on time!

He wasn't.

Ben started to hyper ventilate. He was going to be late for his own wedding and for what?

Cold feet?

He felt a wave of calmness wash over him.

It was as if the memories that others had left behind were trying to comfort him.

It was defiantly working.

His breathing returned to normal and he began applying his makeup.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

_2:58, only two minutes._

Kevin sighed. This couldn't go fast enough for him.

He just wanted Ben to be all his.

The guests started to drift towards their seats or places up front.

Max and Gwen slipped into place with reassuring smiles and a clap on the back from Max.

Two minutes seemed like and eternity at that moment.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_One minute._

Ben smiled. This wasn't so scary now that he knew he wasn't the only one.

He imagined what the others might have been like.

There was something scratched into the corner of a dresser.

Kaylee luvs Steve

A young bride, probably still a bit silly. Just out of high school. She might have still watched cartoons on Saturdays and had a few stuffed animals. She hadn't been scared, it was just another adventure for her.

The words were old and faded now.

She was probably a mom now, seeing kids off to college and spending more time with her husband

Was she still silly? Was life still an adventure?

In the corner there was a dent in the wall the size of petite girl's fist.

This one had been a fighter. She was small, but wouldn't let anyone tell her what to do. She had probably punched the wall because of something a friend had said.

This one was newer.

She was a mom now too. Her kids were just going into high school. She was teaching them to stand up for themselves.

Just like she had.

It was nice to think that these women were happy, just like he was going to be happy.

He slipped on the dress.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_2:59, down to the last minute._

Memories flashed through Kevin's mind, almost too fast to follow.

He was eleven again, and feeling like he had finally found a friend.

Fifteen, his friend had found him again. This time it was for good.

Sixteen He had kissed Ben for the first time. Ben surprised him by kissing back.

Seventeen, Ben had given himself to Kevin. Nothing could have been sexier than that.

Eighteen, they laid in bed holding each other and talking about their future.

He didn't have time for any more memories.

He smiled as the doors opened.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ben glided through the doors in a plain white gown. It was sleeveless, but trailed behind him for about a half a foot.

The veil was simple, white gauze coming down from a tiara.

He was perfect.

Kevin drew in a sharp breath and held for what seemed like forever as Ben made his way down the aisle.

He stopped right beside him and they both turned to face the priest.

"Dearly beloved, I have been instructed to keep this short. So we will go straight to the vows."

The crowd laughed and Ben and Kevin just smiled like the world was melting around them.

"The happy couple has written their own vows. So, Kevin, if you would please start."

Kevin nodded.

"Ben, I really don't want to sound cheesy, but here goes." He took a deep breath.

"I love you, that will never fade, never change, and never die. I will love in you in sickness and health and all that yadda yadda. Will you be mine?"

The priest smiled.

"Ben?"

He just laughed.

"Kevin, you pretty much just took the words right out of my mouth. Then again you've always been that way. So much so that I knew you were going to when I was writing my vow.  
All I have to say is that I'll always love you and always be yours"

"Do you, Kevin Levin, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Kevin almost kissed Ben right then and there.

"I do."

"And do you, Ben Tennyson, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Ben wanted nothing more than to jump into Kevin's arms.

"I do."

"Than you may now kiss the bride."

A cheer went up as Kevin pulled Ben in to a full-bodied kiss.

Neither of them ever wanted to let go.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

In five minutes their _lives_ had ended and their _life_ had begun.


End file.
